


Because You Loved Me

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment in a very changed Regina's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> For my bingo prompt that is also the title. This sappy sweet piece fits into my AU and takes place before season 2 premiered.

"Really, Henry, a Disney movie? I feel ridiculous."

Despite her protestations, Snow settles into the couch beside James and glares affectionately when Red props her long legs in her lap. Since the girl is snuggled down with her head in Emma's lap, where else is she supposed to set her limbs? There is much giggling and squirming as Snow tickles her old friend from the Enchanted Forest until Emma imperiously shushes them. This new domestic tranquility both soothes and terrifies me, a state of mind that I've gotten very accustomed to. Giving up the private sanctity of my big house has been one of the lesser things that I have willingly given up control over.

With the forgiveness of my first true love and the support of this new one, I have found a way from the darkness I let consume me. With even a small amount of peace of mind, I have begun to heal, to take responsibility for the atrocious things that I have done. 

Even if some are unforgiveable.

Sensing the misery never far from me, Henry cranes his neck to look up at me, but does not leave off where he slouches heavily into my side, beneath my loosely encircling arm. Everything that I have given up is worth it for him and for Emma. In thanks for those that would love and forgive me, I allowed fairy monitoring of my magics and put myself under effective house arrest. No one I cursed from the Enchanted Forest trusts me, not do I blame them. 

There are a great many times that I don't trust myself.

Even so, there are those that have found a way to trust and even love me. Emma broke the ice, her bright spirit a clarion call I could not resist. Humbled by her love, I begged forgiveness of the son we share, nearly broken when he accepted me back into his big heart. Next was Ruby, her playful personality first my friend and later, another lover. She and Emma do love ganging up on me and certainly leave me with no cause for complaint. Granny remains aloof, but surprisingly gentle, not unlike James and Jiminy. 

The strangest waters to ply wasn't the fairies, though that was awkward, but Snow White. Between us there is so much misunderstanding and pain and torture. She will never forgive me, I don't deserve that, but she has taken a stance of studied neutrality. It's more than I would have ever hoped to achieve, after all that I’ve done. 

With a click of the light switch beneath Granny's hand, my once solitary living room is dimmed and the movie washes us with multicolored light. The older woman settles in beside me, her human warmth making me want to cry with the simple gift of it. Henry squirms a bit in order to plunge his hand into the huge bowl of popcorn Granny's brought with her, ending up sprawled in my lap not unlike how Red does with Emma. And like my true love, I stroke dark hair and bask in this warmth of family and friends.


End file.
